Envenenados
by LillyVanDerDraak
Summary: Sakura y Naruto deciden ir a cenar juntos para celebrar el ascenso de Sakura en el hospital. La nostalgia se apodera de ellos y durante una noche consiguen olvidar a sus respectivas familias.


Estaba de muy buen humor, hacía meses que no cenaba con Sakura. Sus trabajos y la paternidad hacían que sus agendas fueran difíciles de conciliar, y más ahora que a Sakura la habían ascendido en el hospital. Justamente ese era el motivo de su cita.

Cuando llegó a la tienda de Icharaku Sakura ya estaba sentada. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño casual con algunos mechones rebeldes a los lados. Dejando su frente despejada, solo adornada por el sello yin. Llevaba un vestido muy parecido a los de su época como genin, con medias incluidas.

Lo siento Sakura, Shikamaru no me dejaba marchar de la oficina hasta que firmara unos papeles - dijo sentándose a su lado. - nunca pensé que ser Hokage fuera tan duro - suspiró.

Tranquilo Naruto, lo ent- Sakura no pudo acabar la frase debido a que Icharaku la interrumpió.

¡Naruto, sin excusas! Esto de hacer esperar a una señorita no está nada bien - dijo regañandolo como si todavía fuera un niño. - Y más si la chica es Sakura. Bien, seguro que tenéis hambre ¿Os sirvo lo de siempre? - Los dos asintieron con una sonrisa.

Mientras esperaban la comida estuvieron desfogandose del estrés que les generaba sus respectivos trabajos. Los dos, con frecuencia, estaban ocupados por lo que se entendían mutuamente. Durante la conversación, Naruto, se dio cuenta que el vestido de Sakura llevaba el símbolo de los Haruno. Esto le extrañó ya que desde que se había casado con Sasuke solía llevar en su ropa el símbolo de los Uchiha. Al verla así vestida no pudo evitar recordar sus años juntos en el equipo 7, cuando los dos eran jóvenes, y le entró cierta nostalgia. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido.

Naruto, ¿me estas escuchando? - El Hokage no la respondió, ella siguió su mirada y vió que esta estaba enfocada en su vestido. - ¡Oh! ¡Así que estas mirando mi ropa! - Naruto de repente volvió en sí, llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza e intentando ocultar su rubor. - La verdad es que mi madre me hizo este vestido, supongo que mis padres echan de menos que lleve su símbolo. Su pequeña hija se ha hecho mayor. Creo que me pasaría lo mismo con Sarada. - dijo suspirando con la mirada perdida.

Yo creo que te queda bien Sakura, si te sueltas el pelo estarías casi igual que en nuestra época como Genins. Cuando vuelva el teme te lo tendrías que poner y gritarle "Sasuke-kun" seguro que le gustaría. - dijo Naruto riendo ante una Sakura sonrojada.

¡Cállate Idiota! - exclamó dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Chicos, aquí tenéis vuestra cena y un regalo especial de la casa. - dijo sacando una botella de sake. - ¡Felicidades Sakura!

Icharaku, muchas gracias, pero no lo puedo aceptar. Además, mañana los dos trabajamos. - contestó.

Últimamente solo os escucho hablar de vuestro trabajo, bebed y divertíos un poco, como los viejos tiempos, ¡todavía sois jóvenes! - Naruto y Sakura se miraron, él vió a través de la cara dubitativa de ella.

¡Tiene razón Sakura! ¿Desde cuando somos tan aburridos? Un poco de sake no nos puede ir mal.

Esta bien... Supongo que un poco no hará daño a nadie. - dijo cediendo finalmente.

Cenaron recordando anécdotas de cuando eran jóvenes. Riendo y bebiendo. Se sentían tan cómodos en esos momentos. Después de tantos años de amistad, su confianza era tal, que sentían que podían hablar de cualquier cosa el uno con el otro.

Sabes Naruto, a veces estoy un poco celosa. - dijo Sakura, Naruto la miró extrañado. - Bolt se parece tanto a tí. Ojos azules, pelo rubio, las marcas en sus mejillas. Me encanta como es Sarada, pero de vez en cuando me da un poco de pena que seamos tan distintas.

Pero Sarada si que se parece a ti, ¡tiene tu frente! - Sakura le clavó una mirada de odio que solo prometía muerte. - ¡No me mires así! A mi siempre me ha gustado tu frente. Y además, ahora con el sello yin está todavía más bonita. - Esto último lo dijo sin pensar, maldito alcohol. De reojo le pareció ver como las mejillas de la mujer se teñían un momento de rojo, intentó borrar ese pensamiento de su mente, debía ser por el sake.

Himawari también es muy bonita, es tan adorable. - dijo cambiando de tema. - Tan alegre y buena, creo que ha sacado lo mejor de ti y de Hinata. Y por cierto, ¿qué tal está Hinata?

Esa pregunta le recordó que seguramente era muy tarde. Hinata debía de haber acostado a los niños hacía rato y seguramente debía estar apunto de irse a dormir. Pero él no quería marcharse todavía, se lo estaba pasando muy bien y hacía tiempo que no hablaba con Sakura. Es decir, hablaban cuando se encontraban por Konoha o en cenas con todo el grupo, pero no como lo estaban haciendo ahora. A solas y sin preocupaciones.

Está muy bien, tan linda como siempre. Es una gran madre. - respondió, y dubitativamente añadió. - Esto Sakura, ¿quieres que nos tomemos otra botella de sake? Sé que es tarde, pero como estamos tan animados… - dijo cabizbajo.

La verdad esque mañana justamente es de los pocos días que tengo libres. Antes he dicho que estaba ocupada porque no quería molestar y ponerte en un compromiso, sé que tienes una agenda complicada.

No te preocupes por eso, un día es un día. ¡Icharaku otra botella por favor!

Mientras se tomaban la segunda botella de sake ya notaba en su cuerpo claros claros signos de embriaguez. Pasaron de recordar anécdotas que habían vivido juntos a mofarse de sus compañeros. Estuvieron comentando el inicio de la relación de Sai con Ino. Al principio, debido a la poca experiencia del chico, habían tenido varios malentendidos que exasperaban a Ino. Sakura y Naruto los habian espiado multitud de veces en sus citas, citas que en ese momento solo lo eran para Ino. Cuando esta los pillaba escondidos entraba en una espiral de cólera y les gritaba todas las maldiciones habidas y por haber. Mientras tanto, Sai solo la miraba extrañado. También recordaron como Kiba empezó a salir con chicas, al principio cuando se acercaba a alguna parecía que todo iba bien, pero de repente, sin querer, su idiota interior salía a la luz y la conseguía cagar de tal manera que le daban calabazas al instante. Tenían un juego en el que intentaban adivinar qué barbaridad había dicho, lamentablemente Kiba siempre conseguía superar sus expectativas. La verdad esque esos años habían sido de los más felices de su vida.

En medio de todas las carcajadas se dió cuenta que Sakura dejaba ir pequeños suspiros. Como vió que estos no cesaban decidió investigar.

Te veo un poco triste, ¿qué te pasa?

Echo de menos a Sasuke-kun. - Naruto suspiró, se trataba de lo de siempre. Le dolía ver a Sakura así.

Lo sé, yo también le echo de menos. Sarada lo debe estar pasando mal, las dos sois muy fuertes...

Ya pero no es solo eso… - dijo roja - Echo mucho de menos el sexo. - infló sus mofletes con indignación.- Esta está siendo su misión más larga. Muchas veces acordabamos puntos de encuentro y nos pasabamos todo un dia follando, pero esta vez al ser tan secreta... Enserio, ¡este tema me pone de muy mal humor! .- Dijo cruzando los brazos enfadada. Naruto se sorprendió ante la confesión de su amiga, ellos nunca habían hablado de sexo. No pudo evitar imaginarse a Sasuke y Sakura haciendo el amor, bueno, follando como había dicho ella. De repente, al ser consciente de lo que había dicho, la cara de Sakura se volvió roja. Rápidamente ocultó la cara en un gesto de vergüenza. - Lo siento Naruto, se me ha escapado - dijo con un hilo casi imperceptible de voz. A Naruto esto le pareció adorable, normalmente cuando se avergonzaba lo pegaba.

No pasa nada, Sakura. El sexo es algo normal, estáis casados después de todo. - Le dijo intentando normalizar la situación. Ella levantó la cara mirándolo.

Tienes razón, ¡muchas gracias Naruto! - Ella le sonrió. Era una de las sonrisas más bonitas que había visto. De hecho, aquella noche, Sakura estaba preciosa. Su pálida piel era iluminada por la luz de la luna, su pelo rosa recogido de manera casual pero elegante a la vez dejando a la vista su delicado cuello. Todo esto hacía que se exaltara su belleza natural. Sintió aquellos enormes ojos verdes mirándolo y algo dentro de su estómago se revolvió. Él, acostumbrado, disimuló. - Y tú, ¿qué tal el sexo con Hinata? - dijo animada

Bien. - susurró sonrojándose. Su mujer era preciosa y tenia unas curvas de infarto. También practicaban sexo con bastante frecuencia. Pero, a veces, no podía evitar pensar que sus relaciones se habían vuelto un poco monótonas.

¡Quiero más detalles! Ya sé, ¡cuéntame cual es vuestra fantasía! - Exclamó Sakura. Naruto pensó en el rostro de su mujer, nunca habían hecho nada fuera de lo común. Pensó en follarse-la a cuatro patas, pero la cara que le vino a la mente fue la de Sakura. Llevaba masturbándose pensando en Sakura desde que tenía memoria. Había fantaseado mucho con ella, pero había una escena que se le había quedado grabada en la mente. Él dominandola y follandosela duro. Aunque nunca lo confesaría. - ¿No respondes? ¿Es tan fuerte que te da vergüenza decirlo? Pobre Hinata, eres un per-ver-ti-do. - dijo dándole un toque en la frente y riendo.

¿Y tú qué Sakura? No esperes que yo sea el único que confiese cosas. Tu no has dicho nada de tus fantasías. - dijo haciéndose el indignado.

Bueno Sasuke y yo hemos hecho casi de todo, aprovechamos mucho el tiempo cuando estamos juntos. - su voz era tenue y tenía las mejillas rojas. - pero lo que más me gusta es el sexo duro. - dijo ya con una voz casi inaudible.

Naruto se quedo parado. Tenía todo el cuerpo caliente por el alcohol y ahora unas corrientes eléctricas estaban activando su miembro. Nunca había imaginado que a Sakura le gustarían ese tipo de cosas. Una punzada en su estómago le dolió cuando imaginó a Sasuke dándole "sexo duro" a Sakura. La miró, estaba callada mirando su copa, su cara estaba rojisima, nunca la había visto así.

Mira ahora quien es la pervertida. - se apresuró a decir evitando que el silencio se prolongara más. - Seguro que ahora mismo estás caliente Sakura-chan. - Se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. Maldita sea, ¿porque había dicho eso? Maldito sake. Encima la había llamado Sakura-chan, hacía años que no lo hacía. Ella se giró con la boca entreabierta y los ojos como platos. No se puso más roja porque ya no le quedaban tonos a los que aumentar.

Lo siento chicos, es hora de cerrar. Me sabe mal. - dijo Icharaku interrumpiéndolos. Naruto nunca había agradecido tanto su presencia.

No pasa nada. - respondió rápidamente. - esta vez invito yo, después de todo la cena es para celebrar tu ascenso. - Sakura prácticamente muda asintió.

Había llegado la hora de despedir-se. Se miraron a los ojos. Pero esta vez Naruto no pudo decir adiós.

Sakura te acompaño hasta casa. Así me doy un paseo, si llego a casa en este estado Hinata se enfadará. - dijo señalándose con una sonrisa burlona. Comenzaron a caminar. Naruto tropezó y Sakura rió.

Cuando lleguemos a mi casa te daré un vaso de agua. Parece que al final hemos bebido demasiado.

¡Pero no quiero despertar a Sarada-chan!

Idiota, ¿cómo iba a dejar a mi hija sola en casa mientras estaba cenando contigo? - dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro. - Está en casa de Ino.

Al oír que en casa de su amiga no había nadie su polla palpitó. Se obligó a calmarse, solo era Sakura. Sí, era una amiga en la que pensaba cuando se masturbaba, pero nada más, solo era costumbre. Hacía años que había renunciado a ella y se había enamorado de Hinata. ¿Entonces porque su corazón latía tan rápido? Todo es culpa del sake.

Los dos caminaban en silencio. Naruto iba mirando de reojo a Sakura, esta empezó a abrazarse a ella misma y a mover los brazos.

¿Sakura tienes frío?

No, estoy intentando entrar en calor porque sí. - dijo irónicamente.

Porque esa mujer tenía que ser así. Hinata hubiera contestado un tímido sí y él le hubiera dejado su chaqueta y la hubiera abrazado hasta llegar a casa. Todo más fàcil. De todas formas, intentó ser caballeroso.

Ten, una ninja médico no puede ponerse enferma. Si lo permitiera sería un pésimo Hokage. - Le dijo tirándole su chaqueta y sonriendo. Sakura lo miró sorprendida y luego frunció el ceño.

Pero entonces tú también tendrás frío. - dijo enfadada - Acércate. - Lo cogió del brazo y lo tiró hacia ella. Intentó que la chaqueta rodeara sus dos espaldas, pero la diferencia de altura hacía que la tarea fuese imposible. Sakura se veía cada vez más frustrada. Él la miraba divertido. Además, a causa del alcohol sus movimientos eran todavía más torpes. - Maldito Naruto! Porque has crecido tanto! Cuando éramos genin éramos iguales, ¡no es justo! - Puso las manos en sus hombros y con fuerza bajó la cabeza de Naruto hasta su altura. Naruto, sorprendido, la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos siempre lo habían cautivado. Sin querer, su vista bajo a sus labios, eran de un rosa claro parecido al de su pelo, apetecibles. Los dos estuvieron sin moverse unos segundos. De repente ella lo empujó. - Lo siento Naruto… Cuando bebo tengo cambios de humor repentinos.

Como si no los tuviera cuando estaba sobria. Sakura siempre le había traído de cabeza, era una mujer complicada. La miró desde lejos, tenía la chaqueta entre las manos y estaba mirando al suelo. Conocía a Sakura, seguramente estaba teniendo una conversación con ella misma dentro de esa extraña cabeza. Suspiró, si no hacía nada la situación se volvería en su contra y seguramente acabaría sufriendo las consecuencias. Se dirigió hasta Sakura y sin darle tiempo a quejarse la cogió en brazos.

Si vamos rápido hacia tu casa ninguno de los dos pasará frío. - dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Dio un saltó y empezó a correr y saltar por los tejados de Konoha.

¡Naruto! No tan rápido, ¡me mareo! - dijo sakura aferrándose a su camiseta y escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Él rió. Se sentía bien correr con Sakura en brazos. En ese momento se sintió libre y feliz.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Uchiha, Naruto la bajó de sus brazos y Sakura le dió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Al final había acabado recibiendo.

Eres un idiota, casi té vomito encima. - dijo abriendo la puerta.- Te debo un vaso de agua. ¿Vas a passar o no? - dijo molesta. Él sin pensarlo la siguió.

Se sentó en el sofá mientras ella iba a buscar el vaso de agua. No pudo evitar, aprovechando que ella estaba de espaldas, mirarle el trasero. Recordó que en la casa no había nadie y se le puso dura otra vez. Tenía que calmarse o se volvería loco. Cuando Sakura se giró para dirigirse donde él disimuló mirando a la nada y empezando a silbar. Estaba claro que el espionaje no era su fuerte.

Aquí tienes tu vaso de agu- ¡aaah! - Sakura había tropezado con un libro que estaba tirado por el suelo y había caído de culo. La caída había hecho que el vaso se volcara en la parte superior del vestido, haciendo que la tela mojada se pegará a sus pechos. Su polla volvió a dar un brinco. Nunca había visto una escena tan erótica. No entendía como podía estar tan duro sin que lo tocaran. Los pechos de Sakura no eran demasiado grandes, pero eran firmes, siempre en su sitio y a él lo volvían loco. - Vaya desastre, me voy a cambiar. Coge lo que quieras de la cocina.- La vio levantarse e irse hacia su habitación, pero no la podía dejar marchar.

¡Espera! - Se levantó y la cogió del brazo girándola hacia él. No sabía qué decir. ¿Porque había hecho eso? Sakura lo miraba con curiosidad. A él le quemaba la piel de su mano, su tacto lo estaba matando. Tenía la mente nublada por el alcohol y sus instintos habían conseguido dominar a la razón.

Naruto, ¿que quieres? - Su voz resonó en su cabeza, le encantaba. La imaginó gimiendo su nombre. La cabeza le daba vueltas pero no podía apartar su mirada de la de ella. Sentia que si lo hacia no podría volver a respirar y se ahogaría. Y decidió mandarlo todo a la mierda.

Sus dos manos se dirigieron a la mandíbula y cuello de la mujer envolviendola en una caricia. Al ver que esta no se movía fue bajando su cabeza. Cuando sus labios estaban apunto de encontrarse quiso pensar en Hinata y en Sasuke, quería frenar lo que estaba apunto de pasar. Sakura estaba temblando, pero cerró los ojos. En ese instante, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en ella. Así que se abalanzó hacía sus labios casi con ansiedad. Ella, contra todo pronóstico le correspondió. Definitivamente su corazón se había vuelto loco. El beso había comenzado hambriento, pero ahora el ritmo se había ralentizado. La besaba lentamente, memorizado sus texturas. En ese momento sus lenguas se encontraron realizando un coreografía jodidamente erótica. Naruto bajó las manos hasta su culo presionándola hacia el. Ella dió un pequeño brinco de sorpresa al notar su polla dura, pero no se deshizo de su agarre. Después de besarse desenfrenadamente durante un rato se separaron para respirar. Naruto no quitó las manos de su cintura, tenía miedo de que si lo hacía todo se esfumara. Al abrir los ojos vio las mejillas de Sakura rojas, su respiración entrecortada y unos ojos que jamás había visto. Eran unos ojos de necesidad, oscuros, unos ojos de estar jodidamente caliente. Esto lo animó, no era el único que lo deseaba.

Naruto, yo - dijo con una voz entrecortada. Él la acercó más, hasta que su boca se encontró con su oreja.

Sakura hoy solo somos tu y yo.

Dicho esto la cogió en volandas, haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran. Ella gimió, y esto a él lo volvió loco. No pudo evitar lanzarse otra vez sobre sus labios. Naruto la sostenía fuerte, moviéndola hacia arriba y abajo en una especie de vaivén, haciendo que su polla rozara con su coño a un ritmo lento. Sakura no podía evitar gemir entre besos por la fricción. En ese momento se sintió libre, libre de remordimientos, libre de inseguridades. Solo quería hacer que la mujer que tenía en sus brazos se derritiera por él.

Naruto decidió tirarse hacia atrás y sentarse en el sofá, quedando Sakura encima suyo. Sin pausa, atacó el cuello. Empezó besándole la clavícula hasta lamerle la oreja, la estaba devorado sin darle un segundo de tregua. Sakura seguía gimiendo. Ahora era ella quien presionaba sus caderas hacía las de Naruto, buscando el contacto entre sus sexos.

Movió sus manos a la parte inferior de sus mejillas, necesitaba mirarla. Lo que vio lo sorprendió. Era una cara perdida en la lujuria, y esta estaba solo dirigida a él. Mientras la miraba ella seguía rozandose contra su polla. Lo miró a los ojos suplicándole más. En ese momento decidió darle a Sakura lo que le gustaba. Sería la noche más caliente de su vida.

Levántate y desnúdate. - dijo con una voz ronca.

Sakura lo miró dubitativa, pero él se mantuvo firme. Se levantó lentamente de su falda y se colocó a dos metro de distancia. Empezó por el vestido. Se desabrochó la cremallera con las manos temblorosas. El vestido se fue deslizando hasta tocar el suelo. Naruto la observaba desde el sofá sin perderse detalle. Sakura le intentaba sostener la mirada, aunque no lo conseguía, sin querer, la desviaba hacia su entrepierna. Esta estaba dura como una roca y apuntando hacia ella.

Gírate. - Le ordenó. Sakura le hizo caso. Una de sus fantasías de siempre había sido ver el culo de Sakura comprimido por sus mallas sin ese molesto vestido. Ahora la estaba cumpliendo, y joder si había valido la pena. - Quítate los pantalones. - Sin decir nada, obedeció. Al quitarselos pudo ver como sus bragas estaban mojadas. Esto le subió el ego. Cuando Sakura iba a quitarse la ropa interior él la paró. - No te quites nada más, de momento me gustas así y vuélvete a girar te quiero ver la cara. - Sakura se giró y estaba roja, aunque vió signos de vergüenza en su cara lo que primaba en su rostro era el deseo. Su ropa interior lo excitaba. Era negra con encajes, el color oscuro contrastaba con su pàlida piel. - Ven hacia aquí. - Cuando Sakura hizo un amago de ir hacía él, la paró. - A cuatro patas.

Mientras ella se agachaba y se dirigía hacia él se miraron a los ojos. Cuando llegó al sofa donde se encontraba Naruto se quedó sentada en el suelo esperando alguna orden. Naruto tenía las piernas abiertas por lo que su polla estaba a escasos centímetros de la cara de la mujer. Naruto silencioso pero desafiante se desabrochó el pantalón dejando su polla libre delante de Sakura. Ella no podía apartar la mirada del imponente miembro.

Chúpamela. - Sakura se acercó más e introdujo el miembro lentamente en su boca. Naruto se tuvo que controlar para no correrse delante de aquella visión.

Sakura ya llevaba un rato haciéndole la mamada, parecía que lo estaba disfrutando. De vez en cuando, levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con la de Naruto. Él sentía que se encontraba en un sueño. Constantemente estaba controlandose para no eyacular, aunque intentaba que Sakura no lo notara. Le estaba gustando demasiado controlar la situación y ver una Sakura sumisa. De repente, le cogió el moño y le empezó a follar la boca. Sakura dispuesta, abrió más la mandíbula para evitar entorpecer la follada. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de correrse la estiró del pelo y la apartó de su polla. No pudo evitar pensar cuantas veces se había masturbado pensando en ella. Y ahora la tenía delante suyo cogida del pelo, con saliva chorreandole de los labios y deseando ser follada. Era tan sucia.

Abre la boca. - Ella automáticamente lo hizo. Naruto le escupió. Ella gimió. Prácticamente toda la saliva le entró en su cavidad. Todavía la tenía apresada por la melena. - Trágatelo. - Lo hizo y la deshizo de su agarre.

Naruto se sentía desatado no podía evitar llevar cada vez más al límite su fantasía. Así que sacó de su bolsillo la banda de genin, por suerte siempre la llevaba encima. Y la ató alrededor del cuello de Sakura, improvisando una correa. Ella lo miraba medio ida, extasiada. Intentó volverle a chupar la polla pero él se lo impidió con la correa.

Sakura, siéntate encima mio. - Lo primero que hizo al sentarse fue abalanzarse sobre sus labios, pero Naruto se lo impidió otra vez con la correa. - Solo me besaras cuando yo lo quiera. - Sakura se mordió el labio y disimuladamente se frotó contra su miembro.

Él le desabrochó el sujetador y le deshizó el moño provocado que sus cabellos cayeran por debajo de sus hombros. Naruto le empezó a masajear los pechos y de repente, cogió sus pezones entre sus dedos y los tenso estirandolos hacia él, obligándola a acercarse. Cuando la tuvo donde quiso le devoró los labios mientras le retocía los pezones. Sakura no se pudo contener más y mientras gemía se frotaba fuertemente contra él.

Por favor, no aguanto más. - Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que se habían besado y su voz lo calentaba en extremo.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? - dijo dándole un azote en el culo. La estaba desafiando. Sakura no quería caer en la humillación pero hacía rato que la batalla estaba perdida.

Naruto, por favor, fóllame. - Oír su nombre de esa forma casi lo hace estallar.

Contra la pared. - le dijo autoritariamente.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente y colocó sus manos en la pared abriendo las piernas. Estaba ansiosa por ser penetrada y no lo quería retrasar más. Naruto por otra parte disfrutaba viendo el sufrimiento de la chica. Se colocó detrás de ella y lentamente le quitó las bragas. Su coño estaba empapado.

Aaah! - exclamó Sakura al sentir como un dedo se introducía en ella. El dedo se deslizaba dentro y fuera de manera pausada. - Más! - Naruto rió.

Lo siguiente fue rozar su polla contra su sexo, recorriendo varias veces el clítoris a su entrada. Sakura se estaba volviendo loca. Intentó introducir el miembro moviendo sus cadera, pero Naruto la paró y le dio un azote.

No te muevas. - le ordenó y siguió con su tortura.

Cuando por fin decidió penetrarla Sakura exclamó y cuando la sintió toda dentro gimió al sentirse llena. Naruto sintió como sus paredes vaginales lo atrapaban, aunque estaba decidido a no correrse, y nunca le había faltado determinación. Otro tipo de suplicio había comenzado para ella. Naruto la penetraba lentamente a un ritmo infernal, ella gemía como una perra en celo pero necesitaba más.

Naruto, fóllame duro, te lo suplico. - Ante estas palabras Naruto no aguantó más y la empezó a embestir con fuerza de una manera frenética mientras la azotaba. Se había dado cuenta que cada vez que lo hacía el coño de Sakura se contraía.

Eres toda una guarra Sakura. - la volvió a azotar. Su coño estaba a punto de explotar, de hecho el también casi estaba. Pero no quería perder, así que decidió acelerar las cosas. Una de sus manos se movió hacia su clítoris. - Grita mi nombre.

¡Naruto! - contestó inmediatamente. La mano del hombre se movía en círculos rápidos, solo hacía unos segundos que la estaba tocando y ya no podía más. - ¡Naruto!, ¡Naruto! - repetía entre gemidos. - ¡Me corro! - él presionó más su clítoris. - ¡Naruto! ¡Aaaaah! - chilló. Él sonrío.

Después de llegar al clímax las piernas de Sakura habían fallado y había caído al suelo. Naruto le miro los muslos, estaban mojados. Estaba mojada gracias a él. Nunca había visto nada similar con Hinata. Y la noche solo había hecho que empezar.

¿Quien te ha dado permiso para correrte? - dijo Naruto autoritaria-mente. La cara de Sakura fue de sorpresa. Él cogió la correa y la tenso para acercarla. - Tendremos que enseñarte a ser una buena perra. - Naruto se escupió en la polla. - Chúpame-la. - Sakura que se encontraba en una especie de trance devoró la polla sin pensarlo. - Buena chica. - Estuvieron así unos minutos, con Naruto dirigiendo el ritmo cogiéndola del pelo. - Ya está bien. Vamos a la habitación.

Tiro de la correa y Sakura lo siguió a cuatro patas. Para Sakura fue una de las cosas más humillantes de la noche, pero su coño no paraba de palpitar.

Estírate en la cama, con las piernas abiertas. - le obedeció sin decir palabra.

Cuando la tuvo a su merced Naruto se acercó a su coño y lo examinó. Le parecía un coño precioso y sintió inmensas ganas de devorarlo. Cuando empezó a lamerlo Sakura no podía evitar gritar, lo tenía todavía demasiado sensible. Al cabo de unos minutos Sakura estaba hecha un desastre.

¿Me puedo correr, Naruto? - le preguntó con una voz entrecortada. Había aprendido pero esta vez tenía otros planes.

Todavía no. - dijo apartándose de su coño, ella hizo un ruido de decepción. - Quiero ver como te masturbas. Tócate.

Ahora era la mujer de sus fantasías era la que se masturbaba pensando en el. Mientras se metía los dedos y tocaba su clítoris Sakura lo miraba con ojos lascivos. Le estaba encantado ver el espectáculo que tenía delante.

Naruto lo siento pero estoy apunto, por favor, déjame acabar. - el tono de Sakura era de suplica.

Espera. - Naruto se acercó y depositó su polla en la cara, Sakura la intentaba lamer. - ahora te puedes correr. - y así explotó mientras desesperadamente le intentaba lamer la polla a Naruto.

Naruto, quiero que tu también te corras. - su voz temblaba. La miró y parecía exhausta.

Sakura a pesar de su agotamiento abrió más las piernas haciéndole entender a Naruto que podía seguir un poco más. El se colocó en su entrada, y la penetró mientras se besaban. Esta vez, mientras follaban ella lo abrazaba y gemía en su oreja. Naruto duró poco y se corrió en su coño, haciendo que Sakura exclamara su nombre otra vez. Esta vez, habían acabado juntos. Cuando se retiró de encima de la mujer, esta estaba prácticamente dormida. El agotamiento la había vencido. Al dejarla libre, se removió y se colocó como ovillo. Se fijó que tenía una expresión relajada en su rostro mientras se abrazaba a la almohada. Pensó que era la mujer más bonita del mundo. Él le acarició el pelo y la abrazó por la espalda.

Te quiero Sakura. - dijo en un susurro. Finalmente lo había admitido. Al decirlo, sintió como un peso que estaba oprimiendo su pecho se deshacía lentamente. Se sentía en paz. Por fin había dejado de nadar contracorriente. - Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. - Aunque sabía que Sakura estaba dormida y no lo escuchaba, no podía parar. Se sentía tan bien. Se encontraba ebrio de libertad. Volvió a acariciarle el pelo, no quería pensar en nada que no fuera ella. Se durmió soñando en dejar de fingir ante ella, dejar de fingir ante todo el mundo, dejar de fingir ante él mismo. Y en poder abrazarla cada noche mientras ella se dormía. - Te quiero.

Pero Sakura en su trance lo oyó. Y algo en su corazón se rompió. Permaneció en silencio hasta que Naruto se durmió. Entonces, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. ¿Que habían hecho?


End file.
